The Third Time is Not a Charm
by emergencyxx
Summary: He loved her and she loved him. Nothing in the world could tear them apart- until he screwed up, big time. Now she is left heartbroken and he is left regretting his mistake. Can he make it right again before its too late? LOE. Prev. called Never Too Late


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Nick, and etc are 16. Joe is 19. Kevin is 21. This is my first Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers story. Enjoy!

**SUMMARY:** They both loved each other more than anything in the world, but he screwed it up. Big time. How can these two reconsile before its too late?  
LOE! and Niley. Warning: Self-injury, eating disorders, and maybe mature scenes in later chapters.

* * *

_Joseph Adam Jonas…  
Joseph Adam Jonas….  
Joseph Adam Jonas…._

Three times she carved the name of her first, and only love into the depths of her arm. The number itself was pretty significant. Three times now he had broken her heart in one way or another. The last hurt the worst, and you know what they say; third time's a charm. That saying, she thought, was verified as the blood from her fresh cuts ran down her arm and dropped silently onto the crystal white tiled bathroom floor. Three was most definitely enough, the pain vanished; temporarily but that'd have to do.

She took the instrument, her life savior, and placed it carefully back into its hiding place; a tiny box in the back of her medicine cabinet. She closed the door to the cabinet and glanced in the mirror, only to look away in disgust at the sight of what looked back at her. Her reflection resembled that of a ghost-pale white and lifeless. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her hair was a tangled mess. She sighed and glanced back down to her throbbing arm. A weak smile appeared to her face as she watched the blood flow for a moment. Then she grabbed a dampened washcloth and wrapped it around the wounds.

With her free hand, she hit the light switch to her bathroom and stumbled into her conjoined bedroom. As she collapsed onto her bed, she clutched her bleeding wrist and let out a dry laugh. She whispered the name, and tears fell from her blue eyes. Then with one shaky sob, she passed out and left the harsh reality for that of the comforting dream world.

* * *

He stared at himself in the mirror through the darkness. All he could make out was a dark shadow with glistening tears running down its cheeks. He turned away from the stranger in the reflection and sulked back into the darkness of his bedroom. For a split second, for the first time in weeks, he shut his eyes and dozed off. Images of her flashed through his mind, forcing his eyes to snap back open. He sighed and propped himself up onto his pillows. The tears kept on coming down his flawless skin as he thought about her more and more, and about his stupid mistakes that caused all the pain.

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. The bright light that penetrated the darkness made him wince and squint his eyes for a moment, but eventually his eyes adjusted. He opened a new text message and dialed the number he had so much in the past into the recipient space. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he did so, he couldn't believe he was so nervous. He wiped a single tear off of his cell phone screen and began to type the words his heart screamed:

"_Lilly I am so sorry. Words cannot even explain how much of an idiot I feel like. Please…just call me back. I love you so much." _

He fingered the send button for a moment or two, as if scared to send the words that coursed through his veins; the truth. He took a deep breath and blinked back a few more tears before finally hitting the send button. Unable to hold the tears back any longer, he slammed his face into his pillow and sobbed. He was such an idiot.

* * *

"_I love you," he whispered onto her lips, which formed a smile at these words. "I love you too," she whispered back. The little gap their mouths formed was now closed, both of them lost in the kiss…._

She bolted up in shock as she was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone across the room. She groaned and stretched, her eyes catching the cuts made on her skin. "Shit," she muttered, realized the washcloth had fallen off while she slept, getting blood all over her bed sheets. She traced the scabbing name over with her finger and let the familiar hot tears fall down her cheeks once again. Then unwillingly, she forced herself out of bed and slowly walked over to the desk where her phone laid. She grabbed her phone, and flipped it open. Five text messages, "how long was I out?" she thought to herself. Three were from Miley saying things like "Hey Lils, you doing okay?" and "Lilly, answer me please! I'm really worried!" and finally "Lilly idk if you're sleeping or not but please, PLEASE answer me back when you get this!" She replied to her best friend, whom she felt so distant from by saying "Miles, I was just sleeping a little." Then opened the other text message who she found was from her best friend who she couldn't seem to get herself to talk to. Her heart wrenched as she read the name 'Nick Jonas', the name reminded her so much... She miserably looked at Nick's text, it read "Hi Lilly, I know you're hurting but I miss you, you are my best friend. At least let me come see you, it's hurting me knowing you're so upset. /" She re-read the message and felt her heart drop even further with guilt. She was hurting her best friends too by shutting herself away. More fresh tears fell from her cheeks as she opened the final message.

She took one look at it and dropped the phone, tears falling harder now. She shook her head and ran back to her bed. "No…no, no, no, no, no," She whispered to herself between sobs, "Why do I love him so much…"

* * *

How's that for an intense opening chapter! So that was basically just to give you the gist of what to expect out of upcoming chapters. Obviously, it's starring Joe and Lilly! But what did Joe do to hurt them both so bad? Read and Review and you can find out!

Shankssss (:

-Jenna Banenaaaaa


End file.
